


Плачь по мне, мой ангел

by goldkhator



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Incest, M/M, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 12:03:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2772332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldkhator/pseuds/goldkhator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>иногда приходит время исправлять ошибки прошлого</p>
            </blockquote>





	Плачь по мне, мой ангел

**Автор: Золотая Хатор  
  
 **Фэндом:**** Ориджиналы  
  
 **Пэйринг или персонажи:** м/м  
  
 **Рейтинг:** PG-13  
 **Жанры:** Ангст, Songfic  
 **Предупреждения:** Инцест  
 **Размер:** Мини, 5 страниц  
 **Кол-во частей:** 1  
 **Статус: закончен **  
  
**Понравилось читателям:**

+10 

  
  
|  **Описание:**  
иногда приходит время исправлять ошибки прошлого.  
  
 **Примечания автора:**  
имен не называю, и этот не совсем ориджинал был написан к прошлому дню Валентина.  
---|---  
  
I dreamed I was missing  
  
You were so scared  
  
But no one would listen  
  
‘Cause no one else cares

Я вернулся домой позже обычного, но раньше, чем мог бы, учитывая какой сегодня день.

Как ни странно, я ничего не пил, никого не видел, никого не снял, мне хотелось быть трезвым от спиртного, свободным от теплых, но пустых улыбок, от доступной, но не нужной мне любви, сегодня никому до меня нет дела, как и мне до них.

Так глупо провести этот день в одиночестве, но я разве не глупец, не желающий отпускать свое прошлое? Оно все, что мне нужно сейчас, без него я никто для себя, а с ним никто для мира.

Песок горячий под ногами, не успел еще остыть от дневных ласк солнца.

Ты помнишь наш пляж? Там шелковый песок и хрустальная вода, там однажды мы спасли дельфина, там ты впервые признался мне в любви.

Отчего сейчас я чувствую себя тем дельфином?

After my dreaming  
  
I woke with this fear  
  
What am I leaving?  
  
When I’m done here

Начинается прилив, я плотнее запахиваю куртку, но не спешу уходить. Океан шумит и беснуется. С ним я могу откровенно поговорить, он всегда слушает, никогда не перебивает и не задает дурацких вопросов.

So if you’re asking me I want you to know  
  
When my time comes  
  
Forget the wrong that I’ve done  
  
Help me leave behind some reasons to be missed  
  
And don’t resent me  
  
And when you’re feeling empty  
  
Keep me in your memory  
  
Leave out all the rest

Подъезжаю к нашему дому. Внутри меня теплится какая-то бессмысленная надежда, что ты там, и я вру себе, я так давно себе вру, что врать кому-то еще, у меня больше нет сил.

Вхожу в дом. Прихожая встречает меня темнотой и легким холодом, я слышу еле уловимый запах топленого воска, но не придаю этому значения.

Лампочка барахлит, надо бы починить, но и эта мысль ускользает от меня, когда мой взгляд цепляется за два знакомых клочка бумаги на столике.

Билеты на самолет. Ты издеваешься надо мной? Не мог просто сказать, что улетаешь, меня даже не интересует куда. Однако, я подхожу к столу и беру верхний билет.

Твой, первый класс, вылет завтра утром. Место назначения: не верю глазам — туда, где наша бухта. Но мне все равно.

Ко второму билету я даже не прикасаюсь, бросив на него брезгливый взгляд.

В доме по-прежнему темно и тихо, тебя нет. А на что я рассчитывал? Конечно тебя нет, ты с ней. Одна из них, одна из многих. Но на этот раз видимо серьезно, даже после трех месяцев она тебе не надоела. Что в ней такого? Светлые волосы, голубые глаза, тонкая талия. Она не в моем вкусе.

Снимаю ботинки и нарочно швыряю под ноги, чтобы она разбила себе нос, ведь ты всегда пропускаешь ее вперед.

Don’t be afraid  
  
I’ve taken my beating  
  
I’ve shed but I’m me  
  
I’m strong on the surface  
  
Not all the way through  
  
I’ve never been perfect  
  
But neither have you

Поднимаюсь на второй этаж, запах воска продолжает раздражать обоняние, но я по-прежнему не обращаю на него внимание.

Открываю дверь своей комнаты, но не спешу заходить. По двум причинам — я застыл на месте, а потом просто подумал, что ошибся дверью. Это, наверное, твоя комната. Неужели ты решил провести этот день здесь? С ней.

Я оглянулся на лестницу, потом снова в комнату, нет же, первая дверь на право — комната младшего брата.

Сердце начинает бешено колотиться в груди, а в голове рождается всего одна мысль, точнее имя, которое я, как молитву, повторяю про себя, переступая порог.

Ступаю осторожно, потому что всюду свечи — на полу, на полках, на телевизоре, на кровати — большие, маленькие, высокие, низкие, широкие, узкие.

Слышу, как за спиной закрывается дверь, и через мгновенье теплые ладони накрывают мои плечи, я чувствую горячее дыхание на шее.

Мне не нужны глаза на затылке, шестое чувство или особые прикосновения, чтобы узнать кто это.

Но я поднимаю руки и провожу холодными пальцами по таким знакомым мышцам на любимых руках.

Потом резко разрываю твое прикосновение и оборачиваюсь.

Ты не пьян, не под действием наркотиков, но на твоих губах ласковая улыбка, а в глазах пляшут рыжие бесенята.

Мне кажется, что это просто реалистичный сон, я, скорее всего, где-то заснул и замерз, а ты всего лишь бредовый плод воображения в моем умирающем мозгу.

Отхожу назад и закрываю глаза.

— За что? — сквозь стон прорывается горький вопрос, на который я возможно очень скоро получу ответ.

Ты не позволяешь мне отойти, берешь за руку и прижимаешь к себе, как в последний раз.

— Прости меня, — слышу твой шепот у самого уха, слезы моментально срываются с ресниц, слезы боли, отчаяния, обиды.

— Зачем все это? — снова отстраняюсь от тебя и задаю, наверно, глупый вопрос. Но в памяти воскресает тот день, когда я потерял тебя навсегда.

Скандал, слезы, взаимные упреки и обиды. Ты сказал, что нам пора завязывать, что мы не можем быть больше, чем братьями, что это неправильно и у тебя есть девушка, которую ты любишь.

Тогда я возненавидел ее и всех твоих будущих пассий. Я пытался ненавидеть тебя, но не мог. Ты нужен мне, рядом. Всегда. И ты прав. Мы братья, мы мужчины и такие отношения непозволительны. И вот сейчас, когда мне удалось затолкать эти чувства в самый темный угол, ты так жестоко их оттуда достаешь.

— Так больно... — сквозь слезы вырывается у меня, и я понимаю, что земля уходит из-под ног. Сердце замедляет ход, и я чувствую, что оно вскоре совсем остановится, если ты сейчас играешь со мной, если ты решил развлечься таким образом.

В ушах шумит, и я не могу вспомнить, где я и кто я.

Медленно оседаю на пол, но чьи-то сильные руки подхватывают меня и куда-то несут.

Мне кажется, я вижу ангела. Я хочу уйти с ним, мне нужен покой, я так устал.

Кто-то зовет меня, слышу знакомый, но такой далекий голос, он даже кажется мне родным, но чей он?

В нос резко врывается какой-то отвратительный запах, и я пытаюсь отмахнуться от него, от рук, которые продолжают держать меня, я теряю своего ангела, он уходит, и я открываю глаза.

— Ты? Ты играешь со мной? Ты решил отомстить мне за что-то?

— Что? Нет... я... я понял каким кретином был, понял что потерял, из-за своей глупости, я понял как сильно люблю тебя, и мне мало видеть тебя каждый день, мне необходимо знать, что ты со мной, что ты мой... прости меня... — Вижу, как из твоих глаз катятся слезы. Простить? Тебе потребовалось столько лет, чтобы понять все это, а мне, чтобы смириться.

Но я уже давно простил, это ведь не то, за что можно обижаться. Это не только моя жизнь, но в ней есть тот, кого я люблю больше, и чтобы сохранить, мне пришлось отпустить.

Я верю тебе сейчас, я верю твоим слезам, даже если мне придется пожалеть об этом.

Мир вокруг снова обретает цвета и звуки, я слышу музыку, которая давно утихла в моем мире. Ко мне приходит понимание, что все это время я просто плыл по реке, поддаваясь ее направлению, но теперь у меня снова есть силы бороться против ее течения.

Счастливая улыбка медленно появляется на моих губах. Я наблюдаю за тобой, ты не смеешь поднять голову.

Твои слезы продолжают течь, собираясь на кончике носа и срываясь вниз. Совсем, как в детстве. Тогда ты не позволял мне жалеть себя, упрямо отодвигаясь от моих рук, но сейчас мы уже не дети и я не позволю тебе отодвинуться.

Сажусь ближе и заключаю тебя в кольце своих рук, ласково ерошу жесткий ежик волос на затылке.

— Какой же ты дурак, — шепчу тебе на ухо, не для того, чтобы обидеть, но чтобы ты понял, что я хочу сказать. — Сколько раз мы начинали заново, с чистых листов, но всякий раз они оказывались исписаны почерком другого. Мы не в силах это изменить, и не в силах уйти от этого. Никогда, слышишь? — отстраняюсь и заставляю тебя смотреть мне в глаза, — никогда больше не думай предать это, иначе потеряешь меня навсегда.

Накрываю твои губы поцелуем, бесконечно долгим и мимолетно коротким.

Болезненный стон вырывается из наших сердец, один на двоих, я так давно не чувствовал твой вкус, твои руки, нетерпеливо срывающие с нас одежду, не слышал твоих упоительных стонов, наполненных неистовым желанием.

Слова больше не имеют значения, все осталось в прошлом, далеком или близком, пять секунд назад или пять лет, не имеет значения.

Ты любишь меня, мы растворяемся друг в друге, сплетением тел, сплетением душ в бесконечности прикосновений... стонов... гравитация не властна над нами, мы тонем в глубине движений, остроте ощущений, и нежности поцелуев...

Ты спас меня, еще немного и я бы выбросился на берег...

Forgetting all the hurt inside  
  
You’ve learned to hide so well  
  
Pretending someone else can come and save me  
  
From myself  
  
I can’t be who you are

Плачь по мне, мой ангел, я не пойду с тобой, я не заслужил... и не хочу.

26 ноября 2011


End file.
